In a cashless register, a receipt printed with information such as prices of purchased products and the name of a store is issued. Further, when a credit card is used, a copy printed with a card number, a usage charge and the like is issued. Since the receipt includes information having high confidentiality such as personal information as just described, cares are required so as not to easily separate or drop a receipt from continuous paper after printing.
As an example, a receipt printer has been proposed in which a receipt is cut and fed out from an issue port after printing is performed on a receipt continuous paper and which can hold a cut receipt in the issue port by providing a mechanism for pressing the cut receipt (see JP9-128655A).
A technique described in JP9-128665A relates to a stationary cashless register. In contrast, portable cashless registers having a similar configuration are also utilized.
As an example of a portable device, a meter reading device for reading the use amount of electricity, gas, water or the like is formed in a size easily carried around by a meter reader and includes a printer capable of printing a meter reading content.